1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting display device, such as an electroluminescent device, and a method for manufacturing the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting display device that minimizes a resistance between connecting layers of scan lines and cathode electrode layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A light emitting display device, such as an organic electroluminescent device, emits light having a predetermined wavelength when a certain voltage is applied thereto.
FIG. 1a is a plane view illustrating a related art organic electroluminescent device. As illustrated, the related art organic electroluminescent device comprises anode electrode layers 100, cathode electrode layers 102 and scan lines 101.
A plurality of pixels 104 are formed in luminescent areas at the crossings of the anode electrode layers 100 and the cathode electrode layers 102. The scan lines 101 correspond to the cathode electrode layers 102.
FIG. 1b is a cross sectional view illustrating the related art organic electroluminescent device taken along the line I-I′ of FIG. 1a. In FIG. 1b, each pixel 104 comprises the anode electrode layer 100, an organic layer 118 and the cathode electrode layer 102 stacked in sequence on a substrate 110.
Also as illustrated in FIG. 1b, the scan line 101 comprises a scan line electrode layer 112 and a sub-electrode layer 114 stacked in sequence on the substrate 110. The sub-electrode layer 114 is made of molybdenum. The sub-electrode layer 114 makes contact with the cathode electrode layer 102. Thus, scan signals transferred from an integrated circuit chip (not shown) are transferred to the cathode electrode layer 102 through the scan line electrode layer 112 and the sub-electrode layer 114.
The related art device suffers from at least the following problem. The resistance value of the sub-electrode layer 114 is relatively high. Also, the contact area between the sub-electrode layer 114 and the cathode electrode layer 102 is relatively small. As a result, the scan signals transferred to cathode electrode layer 102 through the scan line electrode layer 112 and the sub-electrode layer 114 are significantly reduced.